bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōryū Ryūchō
|image = |race = |birthday = 16th June |gender = Male |height = 177cm |weight = 76kg |blood type = A- |affiliation = (Assumed) |previous affiliation = |occupation = Wandering Shinigami |previous occupation = Seated Officer |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Unnamed Family |education = |shikai = Otogizōshi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} (流暢蒼竜 Ryuuchou Souryuu, lit: Flowing Azure Dragon) is a wandering who originated from the as a seated officer of an unknown division. Though his exact allegiance isn't known, it is assumed he works for in certain tasks, considering their unusual and frequent meetings. Appearance Sōryū is a tall and lean shinigami, who possesses notable tone regardless of the young age he supposedly appears as. Despite living for centuries, he remains as a young and fresh man in his teen years, which he remarks is due to active spiritual energy. Sōryū has black hair that is neck-length, the majority of it being parted to his left while just leaving his left eye visible. His common attire is a variant of the shinigami's traditional Shikahusho. It consists of a dark maroon, long-sleeved kosode which has an unusually high-collar and has white lining. The hakama he accompanies with this are also maroon, and both are kept fit with a single, white obi-sash, on the left side of his waist, he keeps his sheathed zanpakutō, for easy access. Personality Sōryū is a noticeably cold and dispassionate individual who seemingly possesses no interest or enjoyment in conversing with others, preferring to move on with his life rather than lay back for idle chit-chat. He is seemingly rather conceited, though it is unknown to what degree, but he does refer to himself as above standard individuals, though in what context he applies this is unknown. Sōryū despite these unusual traits is abnormally fond of various things, most prominently, travelling, but he does not outwardly express this desire or liking, making it highly difficult to discern through Sōryū's immediate thoughts. In conversation, when the rarity arrives, Sōryū gives blunt and short answers, no matter how elongated the question, Sōryū merely finds it bothersome to give dragged out explanations for no apparent reason. Whenever a single point of conversation has been completed, Sōryū finds any excuse, no matter how ridiculous or exuberant it may be to simply run away and begin wandering again, considering how much he despises conversation. This trait of his is rather irritating to those who try to converse with him, as they are simply unable to do so. If and if he is in a combat situation, Sōryū does not tend to speak at all, preferring to brutally defeat his opponent until they aren't able to persist further. Sōryū uses torturous tactics, including the use of attacking non-vitals repeatedly to cause great blood loss, and possibly even cause them to refrain from ever trying to attack Sōryū again. Though he does this, Sōryū hates unnecessary brutality, and prefers to merely utilize a single technique which helps him to evade conflict, use of is very common for someone like him. Though it is unlikely for him to exhibit other emotions that coldness and silent anger, Sōryū does have an innate fondness for children and small animals such as kittens and puppies, upon seeing these, his face turns much lighter and he gives off a small smile. Though when in front of strangers, he hides his emotions well, and has extreme control over them, to the point where most weaker-level Emotion-type zanpakutō are negated entirely. Though he does possess such a personality, the truly enigmatic part of Sōryū is how he became this way, considering that Urahara has mentioned that Sōryū wasn't like this at all in the Gotei 13. But rather, though fond of travelling, he was never cold to anybody and was a noticeably cheerful individual, though not to the extent of some individuals, he was also hot-headed and naive, seemingly being unable to comprehend the consequences behind specific things. Though after specific events, Sōryū took a gradual, but drastic change indeed, and once this change had completed, he defected the Gotei 13, for it had not complied with his outlook upon life and death. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Sōryū, though originally a seated officer of the Gotei 13 with no notable amounts of spiritual power, has currently shown rather large amounts of reserves. This is attributed to the training he has taken for the past years, involving a large amount of training and specific training to enhance spiritual power, coordinated by Kisuke Urahara supposedly. Sōryū boasts enough spiritual power to rival that of a lieutenant of 's caliber, a man who has reached the state of Bankai as well as being a strong lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Sōryū remarks that although he has undeniable control over his reserves, evident by his Kidō skill, his reserves naturally tend to shift according to the situation, sometimes being fierce and intimidating, while at other times, calm and held back significantly. Sōryū's spiritual energy is an unusual lavender in color, and can seemingly manifest itself as a myriad of illusions which can be quite similar to flashbacks in their sheer potency, albeit they do not cause direct harm to the opponent's brain. : Sōryū, contrary to his personality, is a noticeably skilled swordsman, capable of rather easily holding his own against most opponents with his natural skill. Sōryū, as a seated officer possessed some skill in the art, and after defection, he only improved upon his skills due to several encounters with in several realms, and the possibility of encountering a significantly skilled enemy. Sōryū uses a noticeably agile and demanding style, which involves traversing between short distances using expert use of Shunpo combined with repeated thrusts or singular slashes in order to overwhelm an opponent from virtually all angles. His style is highly flexible, and with ease he uses simple footwork to gain the advantage over his opponent, even while defending, his feet will commonly be moving in unpredictable and unusual manners which are shown to confuse his opponent greatly. Taking advantage of this confusion Sōryū strikes with a single stroke, defeating his opponent usually by cutting off a single limb's nerve point. Though his style is highly advanced, Sōryū does not have the necessarily spiritual power nor physical fitness to allow this style to be kept up for extreme duration of time, prompting him to flee as soon as he is unable to keep up with his opponent. Kidō Expert: Sōryū possesses notable amounts of skill in Kidō, enough to allow him to cast spells up to #30 in both Hadō and Bakudō without the incantation and still retain considerable amounts of power. His skill is enough to be able to combine two lower-level Kidō together using the Double Incantation method, confusing his opponents and allowing for devastating attacks. The highest spell he is capable of using with incantation is Bakudō #61 , this being one of his more favorite spells due to being able to escape quickly after its usage. Sōryū is also noted to frequently employ #21 for escape, but has also devised methods for it to be used in more creative ways; by directing the combustion of energy to another area, for example, surrounding his opponents, he is able to create a thick red-smoke barrier which can then allow him to ambush his enemies with notable ease. Other uses may include; a distraction for a larger attack, or merely using the kidō for entertainment purposes. : Sōryū possesses undeniable skill in Shunpo, considering his rather pacifistic tendencies, Sōryū has developed his skill in shunpo after the death of a certain someone in the Gotei 13. His shunpo skills have been constantly been improved through continued usage. Currently his skills are enough to surpass the standard pacing of a lieutenant, moving at captain-level grace and speed throughout the battlefield, Sōryū is a notoriously difficult opponent to catch. He actively uses shunpo in and outside of battle, using it to navigate through large distances in very short amounts of time, and easily using it to cleverly outrun his opponents in the midst of a battle. Sōryū shows himself to actively apply his great agility to virtually any situation, cleverly coupling his swordsmanship and kidō skills along with his shunpo for fatal results. : Sōryū possesses little skill in hakuda, considering the rarity of him employing it in any situation. Yet when he does employ hakuda, he commonly enhances it using mid-ranged kidō to bombard his opponent with several assaults. He is noted to employ a more kicking-oriented style, and combine fist-related tactics when need be. Keen Intellect: Though not possessing tremendous amounts of intellect, Sōryū has shown cunning and general wits, using several different strategies and tactics to conveniently escape from any conversation or confrontation. Many of his tactics involve high speed and something similar, as he rarely resorts to releasing his zanpakutō, due to the nostalgic memories it gives him. Though it should be noted that regardless of this, Sōryū can use his abilities to the fullest extent, manipulating them in clever ways and outwitting the opponent. *'Skilled Strategist and Tactician': Sōryū's own strategies and tactics are based upon the fact that he is capable of using his abilities to their highest extent. He rarely ever needs new abilities, as he simply applies previous ones to his advantage. He shows clever usage of skills such as Kidō, manipulating their structure and shape with spiritual energy to apply them in different situations with ease. Zanpakutō Otogizōshi (御伽草子 ) is the name of Sōryū's zanpakutō. It bears the appearance of a standard albeit with a slightly longer blade than most. It's hilt is of a darker red color, along with the guard being a similar color whilst possessing a shape reminiscent to a book with several very small kanji embedded into its surface. *' ': Otogizōshi is released with the command, Bridge the Gap (欠を補う Ketsuwōginau) at which the sealed form of Otogizōshi begins to disintegrate, forming itself into several different sheets of paper with unusual illustrations present in each one. Sōryū has shown the ability to completely manipulate these pieces of paper as extension of his own body, allowing him to manipulate them in virtually any manner he wishes through telekinetic abilities alone. :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Otogizōshi comprises of a number of different techniques in the form of . At any given time, Otogizōshi is capable of deciding which story he is capable of employing dependent on the moral that Sōryū embodies within her release. Another passive ability of Otogizōshi is the collection of reiryoku from the surrounding area into a focal point within the sheets, then blasting his opponents with various energy techniques. ::*'Issun-bōshi' (一寸法師 ) this particular ability of Otogizōshi is one of the most common used by Sōryū because of the ease at which he may do so. In essence, Sōryū defines that this particular technique looks at the world in a set of measurements, with an almost infinite number of latitude and longitude coordinates, if you so will. Sōryū projects the reiatsu of Otogizōshi and himself across the maximum amount of distance that can be covered by it. From herein, Sōryū uses Otogizōshi's capabilities as a means to calculate exactly which points he wishes to travel to, as he utilizes a large-scale sonar to detect every location from where he is standing. After inputting the specific coordinates, Otogizōshi will cause a brief spacial distortion which causes the distance between the two points to only become that of an inch, indicating at the name of the technique. Though the movement between the two distances is extraordinarily quick and instantaneous, the preparation makes it useful almost exclusively outside of combat. ::*'Urashima Tarō' (浦島 太郎 ) ::*'Taketori Monogatari' (竹取物語 ) ::*'Kintarō' (金太郎 ) ::*'Shitakiri Suzume' ((舌切り雀 ) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami